Letal Blues Metal
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Tan Letal como un Verdugo, tan compasivo como un Ángel. Hasta Leonardo tiene secretos.


**Disclaimer: TMNT, no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría intelectual de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Nueva en el foro, vieja admiradora y escritora del FF. Espero les guste. **

**Letal Blues Metal**

Una mañana tranquila en La Guarida de las Tortugas, el clima había decidido ostentar su traje templado y amenazaba con diluviar, Leonardo quien se encontraba en la cocina tomando una taza de té negro con limón y abundante miel, estaba pensativo.

Ya había realizado sus labores para el día completo y aun no empezaban las prácticas de la mañana. El reloj apenas marcaba las seis y cuarenta minutos.

Ya había hecho sus quehaceres en la cocina, había terminado con la revisión del laboratorio de su hermano el genio, verificando que no se hubiese ido a dormir (obligado por el susodicho) anoche dejando aparatos y maquinarias potencialmente letales encendidas como otras veces.

Ya había hecho la limpieza pertinente en la cocina y la sala, era su turno, según marcaba la pequeña pizarra que tenían en el comedor.

Inclusive había hecho el trabajo de Mikey y había recogido todos sus muñecos (figuras de acción según el menor de las Tortugas), videojuegos desperdigados por el suelo y cajas de las pizzas que habían cenado anoche junto a sus amigos humanos.

Sin proponérselo termino haciendo la mitad de los deberes de todos en la casa, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde.

El motivo: ansiedad.

Termino por dar el último sorbo a su te, el cual efectivamente había hecho su trabajo y le bajo la temperatura a sus nervios.

Eso hasta que escucho pasos que venían desde la segunda planta. El Maestro Splinter bajaba con toda tranquilidad, jurando ser el único despierto y dispuesto a hacerse su te matutino antes de dar su respectivo paseo vespertino. Se sorprendió un poco al ver todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a enfocar anormalmente limpio y reluciente y a un sonriente Leonardo en la mesa del comedor con su te favorito listo.

-Muy buenos días Sensei- dijo alegremente su primogénito al verlo entrar en el comedor, este procedió a servirle su taza de té de jazmín.

-Buenos días hijo- le devolvió la enérgica sonrisa.- Veo que haz madrugado…un poco más que de costumbre.

Leonardo se tensó un poco en su sitio.

-Tenía muchos quehaceres para hoy, y necesitaba limpiar el dojo para la práctica de tambien.

Al ver a su hijo mayor tan alegre, decidió no hacer muchas preguntas, era bueno amanecer con energías. Solo atino a tener una elocuente charla acerca de la tan ansiada práctica. Ambos llegaron al consenso de que sería específica para el refinamiento en Taijutsu, Miguel y Donatelo estaban oxidándose un poco, habían sido semanas relativamente tranquilas.

A excepción de Leonardo quien llevaba un régimen militar casi autodidacta y Rafael quien no podía vivir un solo día sin intentar asesinar a su saco de boxeo y a los muñecos de entrenamiento del dojo (cuando no se antojaba de un objetivo que respirara, allí era cuando sus hermanos menores temían por su integridad)

Al cabo de una hora y media el resto del clan Hamato llego a la cocina, mas por inercia que por voluntad propia, Miguel Ángel llego a tropezones después de una batalla mortal contra las sabanas.

Los tres hermanos saludaron con una reverencia a su Maestro pero para sorpresa suya no recibieron respuesta, esto capto su atención (bueno de los dos que si estaban más despiertos que otra cosa) solo atinaron a ver su Padre con un gesto de desconcierto y sorpresa muy chistoso plasmado en la cara.

Al enfocar su vista hacia donde él estaba tan absorto no quedaron mejores.

-¿Leo?

Preguntaron los tres al unisonó, su hermano estaba revolviendo y mesclando ingredientes como su estuviera en una guerra a muerte contra la cocina, encendía las hornillas y las apagaba, ponía sartenes y ollas y las retiraba a velocidades dignas del Ninja que era, era aun más sorprendente (y es decir demasiado) la velocidad con que lavaba lo que acaba de ensuciar. Termino el desayuno en tiempo record, al hermano de morado le llego la tentación de llamar al libro Guinness.

Antes de que alguno se sentara ya tenían sus respectivos platos con generosas porciones de Hot Cakes con miel de maple y mantequilla, crema batida en el medio de la mesa, batidos de frutas que lucían bien azucarados, tocino y huevos fritos, y para el que quisiera cereales de varios tipos con su respectiva leche.

La cocina quedo anormalmente brillante y Leonardo cubierto por cosas impronunciables.

Rafael fue el primero en hacer salir a todos de su Shock, Mikey había contenido las ganas de aplaudir.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué bicho radiactivo te pico intrépido?

-¡¿radiactivo?! ¡¿Leo se convertirá en una 'Tortuga-Araña Mutante'?!- dijo la tontería del día Miguel Ángel muy ilusionado a lo que su segundo hermano mayor lo miro al puro estilo de la niña del exorcista y le metía un zape en la cabeza.

Donatelo rio por lo bajo y Splinter suspiraba, esperaba tener un desayuno sin altercados al menos por un día.

-No Mikey- rio por la bajo el mayor de los cuatro- Solamente tengo energía hoy.

Una vocecita en la cabeza del chico de bandana azul le estaba gritando 'hipócrita' en esos momentos.

Sin mucho que decir todos los presentes menos el afamado cocinero tomaron asiento, estaban a punto de devorar su desayuno (de verdad lucia como de catalogo) y apreciando el milagro de que fuera comida normal y no la de un régimen dietético tipo Hierba Light como era costumbre cuando al líder le tocaba cocinar.

-¿No te vas a sentar Leo?- pregunto el menor de los hermanos antes de meterse el primer pedazo de masa a la boca.

-No, tranquilos ya desayune.- Hizo una reverencia respetuosa para con la concurrencia mientras alegaba que tenía que darse una ducha rápida para quitarse toda la suciedad que traía encima por la preparación del desayuno.

Los demás lo vieron irse desconcertados, solo voltearon a ver a su Padre en busca de respuestas.

-Su hermano amaneció con mucha ímpetu hoy.- dijo sonriendo y pensar que todo ese alboroto de hace un par de minutos fue ocasionado por un simple comentario.

_El estomago de la anciana rata gruño un poco al haberse acabo su te, lo que le provoco un ligero sonrojo. Su hijo noto esto y atino a decir:_

_-Hoy me toca el desayuno ¿alguna petición Sensei?_

_-Bueno…hace algunos días que quisiera probar algo dulce…pero olvídalo es solo un antoj…_

_-¡De inmediato!_

_Luego su hijo mayor comenzó a revolver ingredientes como desquiciado, dos segundos después entro a la cocina el resto de su prole._

El maestro Splinter, si estaba al pendiente del comportamiento de su hijo, pero el desayuno era demasiado tentador.

Luego del desayuno y hacer la debida digestión ya a las diez de la mañana se encontraban ejecutando katas en el dojo (también habían notado que prácticamente alguien había hecho todo el aseo de toda la semana) Leo y Rafa mandaron a la lona a Miguel Ángel y a Donatelo quienes no dudaron en manifestar sus inconformidades.

La practica era únicamente de Taijustu no ejecutarían ninguna táctica con los estilos de siempre, nada de Kenjustu o Bojutsu.

-Tienen que pulir más su técnica cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sentencio Splinter, sus hijos menores se vieron en la obligación de acatar órdenes. Al terminar la práctica se vieron en una épica demostración de artes combinatorias.

Era un intercambio de parejas, una entrenaría con Judo y la otra con Jujitsu. Al cambiar de parejas cambiarias de estilo.

El desempeño fue bueno, claro está, los tres menores se fueron encima del líder para intentar derribarlo ya que los tres habían sufrido la vergüenza de caer todos en el primer round con él cuando el maestro ordenaba el cambio.

Esto después de que Splinter se retirara del lugar, le vinieron por detrás a un extrañamente sonriente y a la vez serio Leonardo.

Leo presintió el peligro aproximarse y mando a los tres a estrellarse contra el tatami del dojo con un gacho a la quijada con el puño cerrado para Miguel Ángel , una patada en la espina para Donatelo y una llave al cuello para culminar con el de bandana roja.

No había agredido de forma seria a nadie, pero ninguno espero eso. No eran los derrivamientos ocasionales con su elegante estilo de la grulla. Parecía más bien lucha libre.

Leo se vio bajo el escrutinio de sus hermanos, puso cara de niño que se ve descubierto robando dinero de la cartera de su madre, ayudo a poner de pie a sus tres hermanos, pidió disculpas y se retiro a sus aposentos no sin antes revisar que ninguno estuviera herido de gravedad con esa mirada paternal suya.

Mikey se masajeo el cuello y atino a decir:

-Vaya primera vez que veo a Leo atacar así.- dijo sonriendo de verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa. Donatelo se veía más serio al respecto.

-Si no fuera Leo, habría jurado que fue Rafa quien me propino esa patada- arqueo un poco la espalda sintiendo un pequeño toque eléctrico- Pero fue bastante precisa un poco más de fuerza y me habría interesado un nervio ciático.

-Nos hubiera dejado fuera de combate con eso.- Rafa se mostraba pensativo, se le hacía estúpidamente familiar esa combinación de ataques.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en su respectivos tiempos de esparcimiento, Donatelo tenía muchos modelos de maquinarias operativas que diseñar, se escuchaban ruidos de soldaduras y martilleos del laboratorio, había pensado en el diseño de una moto acuática submarina. Alcanzarían más de 300/kmh con esas bellezas. También tenía el proyecto de unos tenis de 'moto tracción' imaginaba poder escalar edificios en todas sus dimensiones. Idea cortesía de una insinuación de Miguel Ángel cuando este lo obligo a ver un maratón de 'Naruto'

Ese mundo Ninja podría ser mas fantasioso que el de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas pero le dio una idea genial.

Y…también algo extra para vénganse de Rafael por el nuevo apodo que le había puesto esta semana.

Se oyó una risa algo endemoniada salir del laboratorio.

-Ash, ¿Qué le pasa ahora al _Profesor Chiflado_?- se quejo la Tortuga de rojo mientras se acababa la leche del refrigerador e iba a terminar con la vida del cuarto saco de boxeo de la semana.

Mikey estaba en medio de el ultimo nivel de su nuevo video juego 'Survival Horror' Silent Hills Tres. Ya había usado todas sus técnicas de manipulación mental con sus hermanos para ir a ver la última película inspirada en el mismo video juego, pero se negaron rotundamente. Ninguno quería despertarse una semana entera a la media noche otra vez escuchando los gritos de niña de Mikey en medio de la noche por que oía cosas en el baño o en el armario.

Que casi siempre resultaba ser Klunk dando un paseo nocturno.

Leonardo le había aconsejado que no viera tantas cosas de terror podían sugestionarlo demasiado a la hora de dormir e incluso durante las peleas, ya que estos siempre salían a patrullar de noche y en callejones donde solo malvivientes solían frecuentar. Eso hasta que Mikey se antojo de ver 'Viernes Trece' y creyó ver a Jasón en medio de la oscuridad. No solo sus hermanos se alteraron con el grito que lanzo al cielo, sino varios Ninjas del pie también habían prestado su atención a la tortuga de Naranja con cara de desconcierto.

Fue un cuento digno del Pato Lucas, y lo peor, Casey estaba presente, luego de que hicieron que la cuadrilla enemiga regresara con el rabo entre las piernas de donde sea que los haya mandado Shredder, el susodicho duro media hora con un ataque de risa que le provoco una hernia. También hizo que sus hermanos lo asediaran con burlas un buen tiempo.

Desistió de ir a ver la película.

Mientras en el dojo Leonardo se encontraba meditando profundamente. Al tiempo que realizaba algunos movimientos Kuji Kiri con el fin de canalizar su energía a los puntos clave de chraka de su cuerpo.

El manejo del Ninpo Mikkyo no era más que una práctica esotérica, pero como buen Ninja que es debía tener los canales de energía abiertos y en total armonía con su cuerpo.

Además, también estaba _ese_ asunto.

Sin darse cuenta se dio la hora de Almorzar le tocaba a Miguel Ángel cocinar, no fue tan esplendido como el desconcertante desayuno pero le había quedado estupendamente la pasta a la boloñesa.

Los tres más jóvenes se hallaban sin mucho que hacer, ya que cierto hermano suyo había abarcado las tareas del hogar de los otros, al parecer sin proponérselo.

Estaban en completa aburricion mientras el tenia un viaje astral y el Maestro Splinter veía su novela de las dos en su habitación mientras se oían lastimeros llantos dramaticos.

En la sala se encontraban Donatelo y Rafael bastante aburridos, el primero cambiaba de canal como si el que estuviera programado fuera él y el segundo ojeaba una revista de lo último de la Ford.

Donatelo se detuvo en ESPN.

-¡Genial! La final de los MMA- dijo la Tortuga de morado mientras sonreía, al fin un triunfo en la programación, no se había esmerado tanto en infiltrarse a la señal satélite del DIRECTV para no tener ningún canal que valiera la pena.

Rafael bajo su revista para ver el encuentro de Artes Marciales Mixtas. Eso si valía la pena.

Rafael era aficionado a los MMA inclusive le había dado una especie de crisis depresiva cuando Fedor Emelianeko (campeón mundial de Artes Marciales Mixtas y principal recurso de la recordada promotora PRIDE de Japón) se había retirado el año pasado.

El tipo era su ídolo.

-¿Quiénes combaten?- pregunto con tono interesado a su hermano el tecnológico.

-Creo que es la pelea por el titulo mundial, Andersson Silva tiene el tiene el titulo de campeón mundial de peso medio ¿no? Creo que ese hombre lo quiere destronar.

Se trataba de un ucraniano de aspecto realmente amenazador, luego de dos rounds el Rey del peso medio lo había mandado sin misericordia a su esquina con un Know Out.

Rafael había estado gritando '¡Acaba con él!' también '¡mátalo!' y silbando de manera fanatizada como si de verdad estuviera en Las Vegas en primera fila viendo el evento, mientras Donatelo compartía la emoción del momento y un tazón con palomitas que había traído Mikey que se había aparecido por la escena.

Su hermano de vestimentas azules veía todo disimuladamente desde las puertas corredizas del dojo.

Luego de su entretenimiento de la temprana tarde, Miguel Ángel fue a enterarse de las ultimas en Facebook en su habitación Donatelo volvió al laboratorio y Rafael estaba tendido en su hamaca de una manera incomoda hablando por celular con Casey sobre su salida del día siguiente tenían planeado ir a un concierto en honor a 2PAC que sería en a las afueras del edificio 1520 Sedgwick Avenue.

Iría o no con el permiso de sus superiores, esta ocasión no se la perdería por nada.

Ya iba siendo hora de que el intrépido líder les estuviera haciendo el llamamiento cotidiano para el patrullaje nocturno, Rafael pensó en ir a asaltar la cocina antes de salir. Salió de su habitación y escucho una acalorada melodía llenando el ambiente, si no se equivocaba venia del piano electrónico que Donatelo le había diseñado a Leonardo. El joven líder se desempeñaba muy bien en los instrumentos de percusión y viendo por supuesto también en los instrumentos de teclado.

Rafael se vio intrigado y a la vez incitado a mover un poco la cabeza al son de la canción que se estaba reproduciendo Leonardo. Era sumamente movida y con mucho ritmo.

La identifico como un Soul con mucho estilo, se acerco a la habitación de Leonardo y entre abrió la puerta, este estaba moviendo los hombros al son de su propia melodía. Rafael tenía el nombre de la canción en la punta de la legua.

Lo que le extraño mas fue ver a Leo tan concentrado como si deseara desbordar la energía atreves de sus dedos.

Estaba tan absorto que no noto la presencia de su hermano. Y eso que su sentido de la percepción era radicalmente perfecto. Rafael solo entro porque se había hartado de estar adivinando como idiota parado en el marco de la puerta el nombre de la dichosa cancioncita a sí que decido arrebatarle las partituras a Leonardo. Quien reacciono al instante.

-¡Oye! ¡Estaba en la última escala!

Rafael puso cara de: 'y a mí que me importa'.

-'What'd I say'. Ray Charles ¿no? sabia que te habías traumado con esa película.

-Que Jamie Fox actué bien no quiere decir que me haya obsesionado por fanatismo. Sabes que lo he estudiado desde hace un tiempo.- le dijo algo molesto mientras le quitaba las partituras a su hermano el impulsivo. Leo se vio algo avergonzado. Aun no perfeccionaba la pieza, seguramente su hermano haría algún comentario mordaz.

-Hmp- fue su única respuesta, el teclado que le obsequio Donnie servía exactamente igual que uno de cuerda y cualquier piano eléctrico de última generación. Rafael noto que este estaba desenchufado a cualquier toma corrientes o computadora para hacer mesclas. Su hermano tocaba excelentemente pero obviamente no iba comentar nada.

Y pensar que en un principio (antes de darse cuenta de que era Leo quien tocaba) creyó que era el estéreo de su hermano, se quedo con la ilusión de pedirle el disco de Soul que estaba escuchando, que sorpresa enterarse de que el ejecutor era Leo.

Se fue de su habitación sin decir más, Leo se vio satisfecho de que no haya dicho algo que lo decepcionara de su desempeño, pero también esperaba aunque sea una indirecta, en fin.

A Leonardo si bien le apasionaba la música clásica, el R&B, Soul, Jazz, Blues, hasta Rap y hip-hop gánster (después de todo vivían en New York) sentía atracción por otro género, genero que Splinter había condenado como todo Padre sobre protector cuando encontró a Rafael oyéndolo a todo volumen.

Pero eso lo dejaría para después.

Ya era de noche y la orden de salir a las calles fue dada, los cuatro jóvenes Tortugas estaban saltando de edificio en edificio hasta que llegaron al punto céntrico de la ciudad, con un radio que tenían enfocaron el canal de La Policía de New York, en espera de cualquier atentado (el patrullaje no fue fructífero) pasaron cerca de tres horas y ni las luces de los maleantes, uno pensaría que con el aumento del dólar estarían más pobres diablos desesperados en las calles.

Mikey y Donnie estaban hartándose los nervios jugando a las miradas fijas, Mikey estaba ganando por quinta vez consecutiva, su hermano de morado no tenía concentración suficiente con las caras y gestos que le ponía Miguel Ángel.

Rafael estaba como tigre enjaulado pasándose de un lado a otro deseando desquitar esas enormes ganas de partirle el trasero en dos a alguien, tenia semanas sin ver algo de acción. Por lo tanto quien tuviera la osadía de siquiera botar un papel en la acera se ganaría una patada en los bajos.

Mientras la Tortuga de rojo refunfuñaba y planeaba sus maquiavélicos planes de conspiración contra el primero que se le diera la gana de agredir. Leonardo estaba…meditando.

Rafael se dio cuenta de esto, y como resultado enfureció.

-¡¿COMO CARAJO PUEDES ESTAR MEDITANDO?!- se harto Rafael mientras los dos menores del grupo lo veían como si le hubiera dicho algo más feo que una blasfemia frente al líder.

El cual por algún motivo no reacciono.

Donatelo se vio intrigado al no ver ningún regaño para Rafael por su vocabulario de ebrio de cantina.

Se enderezo del suelo y le toco el hombro a su ensimismado líder quien dio un pequeño respingo, y volteo a ver a su hermano el genio que lo miraba como si estuviera viendo al a Freddie Kruger diciéndole que tenga 'dulces sueños' con el, Rafael tenia la mano suspendida en el aire, como congelado en el tiempo tenía la intención de objetarle sus verdades al líder por haberlo ignorado pero también se veía desconcertado.

Mikey quien había sacado un mazo de póker para pasar el rato las dejo caer desperdigándolas en el piso para ver a su hermano mayor con la mandíbula desencajada.

El susodicho se vio contrariado y entonces lo recordó.

-Perdón.- se quito _los audífonos _para prestarle atención a sus hermanos.- ¿Pasa algo Donnie? ¿Por qué Rafa tiene esa cara?- puso el gesto más inocente del mundo mientras que la cara de sus hermanos era un poema.

-Estabas… ¿Estabas tú Hamato Leonardo, escuchando música en medio de un patrullaje?- de los otros tres era comprensible pero el ojo vigilante de Leo que dejaba al de Batman como el de un niño con los binoculares al revés nunca descansaba. Ni se inmutaba ¿y ahora estaba dándose algo de ocio mientras esperaba alguna actividad vandálica?

-¿Estamos en alguno de esos programas de cámara escondida?- articulo pobremente Miguel Ángel y Rafael esperaba ver a Casey y a Abril salir con una cámara de algún sitio.

Leo se sonrojo perdiendo el lindo tono de verde de su cara. Y ganando el de un tomate.

-Es…estaba escuchando los canales policiales.- dijo muy convencido de su palabra.

-Pero ya tenemos el radio.

Dijo en tono acusador Rafael, antes de que Leo pudiese argumentar su punto. Se vieron acompañados.

Una serie de tiros les llegaron zumbándole los tímpanos a las cuatro tortugas, Leonardo ordeno un 'pecho a tierra' y bajaron del tejado del edifico abandonado por la puerta de la azotea.

Con un par de volteretas vertiginosas tocaron suelo, al verse rodeados por al menos quince hombres para cada uno notaron como los Dragones Purpuras volvían a las andadas.

-Vaya- canturreo Rafael desenfundando sus Sais.- Las iguanas moradas tienen nuevos ayudantes- la Tortuga de rojo los vio predispuesto ansiaba tener una pelea decente, comenzó a contar a sus víctimas con la mirada.

Efectivamente los pandilleros de los barrios más arrabaleros y deplorables de New York tenían nueva mercancía, había rostros nuevos, algunos con peinados característicos de la China feudal, había un tipo con un traje negro de cuello alto cabeza calva pero con una sección de cabello en la corona de la cabeza por donde caía una larga crineja hasta casi los talones, tenia consigo una lanza shaolin.

Leonardo lo marco como su adversario con la mirada, nadie espero una invitación.

Se inicio una pelea sin cuartel, Mikey había despachado a unos cuantos con su Kurisagama dándoles en hombros y piernas, los tipos cayeron al piso retorciéndose mientras el Ninja Naranja se esforzaba por evitar balas de los cobardes que el vinieron por detrás.

Donatelo noqueo con su bara Bo a cinco hombres armados con cuchillos y unas calibre cuarenta y ocho y podría jurar por Dios que traían ametralladoras, claro luego de una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con tres de ellos, el estilo de Kung Fu de aquellos hombres era alto y estilizado, se pregunto de donde rayos habían salido esos tres chinos a quienes se encontró golpeando en las clavículas sin misericordia. Ellos no la tendrían con él, los dejo inconscientes para ir por la siguiente tanda.

Rafael se divertía de lo lindo con su grupo de siete hombres algunos los reconoció, cara comunes del barrio, no espero que se unieran a una pandilla tan lamentable, con su Sais les sujeto los puños asiéndolos girar con violencia en el aire y rompiéndose un par de huesos entre fémures y provocándoles un par de luxaciones, en el intento de equilibrar el peso al caer, cumplió su deseo de patear gustosamente a alguien cuando uno lo ataco a traición, le logro dar a Rafael en la base del cuello con la culata de la pistola que había descargado en vano, Rafael lo tomo del brazo lo lanzo por encima de él y termino estrellando la cara del tipo en su rodilla partiéndole la nariz.

Y así continúo con los que estaban en su 'jurisdicción'

Leonardo solamente tenía a diez hombres en lista, cuando de improviso comenzó a llover con vientos garrafales, era una tormenta eléctrica. Pero eso no detendría la pelea, usando el agua que caía como distracción, lanzo una patada voladora al primero que intento embestirlo, le dio justo en la mandíbula sacándole un par de molares.

Habían pedido refuerzos de las cercanías y los chicos se vieron por enterados, se dirigían justo a Leonardo al ver que los obviaron por completo, algún caos se estaba armando en la jurisdicción de Leo quien se encontraba casi en la otra cuadra que estaba totalmente oscura por un apagón gracias a la tormenta, peleando con sabrá Dios cuantos hombres.

Lo curioso es que no habían pasado quince segundos para cuando sus hermanos llegaron al sitio con algunas contusiones, nada serio no como las de los desgraciados que los habían atacado, para su muda sorpresa. Había cerca de treinta y cinco hombres noqueados en el suelo con expresión de horror en el rostro. El único de pie y con el rostro consternado era aquel hombre chino con la lanza que vieron al principio.

Leonardo se veía fenomenal no tenía ni un rasguño ni siquiera polvo gracias a la lluvia, le hizo una invitación a pelear al sujeto tan particular quien, uso su herramienta letal para sacarle el corazón a Leo, este se movió como serpiente, parecía un espejismo en medio de la lluvia, sus hermanos entendieron que la pelea era SU pelea. Pero había algo extraño en el escenario.

Leo se había percatado de la presencia de sus hermanos así que mejor retomo el estilo de pelea común.

-_No son las poses que te vi hacer._

Susurro en chino aquel hombre de aspecto endemoniado ataviado en negro

Leo solo le sonrió amable.

El hombre de la crineja se vio entornando los ojos a su enemigo. Quien ni siquiera había desenfundado sus Katanas.

Esto llamo la atención de Rafael, sus otros dos hermanos estarían muy entretenidos viendo como acontecía todo, pero ese detalle lo capto al instante.

El líder tuvo que desenvainar ambas espadas para bloquear en forma de cruz esa vertiginosa lanza, Leo con la frialdad de un verdugo y la compasión de un Ángel destrozo el arma en dos de un movimiento. El hombre quedo desarmado, le invito con un ademan de cabeza a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

El sujeto tenía honor al parecer, para haber acabado con los Dragones Purpura debió haber estado muy desesperado, o simplemente era un mercenario.

Se pusieron en posición, Leo ataco con el usual Nitjutsu, rematando con un Jujitsu letal propio de el, el hombre contraataco con un estilo marcial que Donatelo, a pesar de la mala óptica que tenia gracias a la lluvia identifico como el estilo Shaolin del Norte de China.

Temió por su hermano tal estilo marcial era de entre los más letales del mundo, muchas de sus Katas podían matar de un solo golpe.

Leonardo hizo que su cuerpo se curvara hacia atrás estilo matrix con una velocidad impresionante, bloqueo un par de ataques con Katas de Karate, no acostumbraban salirse de las artes Japonesas pero muchas eran mixtas.

Una centella cayo estúpidamente cerca del sitio usando la antena de un edifico como conductor mientras las tres Tortugas que no se encontraban peleando se cubrieron los tímpanos, todo paso en un segundo.

El blanco eléctrico lleno el ambiente, se vio en cámara lenta, los chicos cubriéndose, Rafael intentando sin lograrlo concentrar en la pelea pero el choque de energía lo golpeo y el hombre de la crineja solo logro ver el brazo de Leonardo acercarse peligrosamente a la unión entre su cuello y la clavícula. El guerrero azul le logro susurrar sorprendentemente en chino un: _Gane._

Para cuando la centella dejo su estruendo e impresionante luz atrás los chicos vieron a un sonriente Leonardo aproximarse hacia ellos y al hombre de negro y cabello exagerado en el suelo. Noqueado al parecer.

-¡wow! ¡Leo! ¡¿Cómo le hiciste?! ¡Ese sujeto se veía impresionante!- Mikey saltaba en su sitio preguntándole a su hermano sus secretos como un niño de cinco años a un mago que saco un conejo de una chistera.

El líder sonrió amable, invito a todos a irse a casa ya pronto casi eran las dos de la mañana, Splinter debía estar preocupándose.

Sus hermanos lo siguieron, llegaron a la guarida, tomaron una ducha rápida con agua caliente. Leonardo no quería que sus hermanos se resfriaran, hizo su ronda de la noche al momento que todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Le dio su reporte a Splinter quien se vio complacido de su éxito pero más por ver que sus hijos llegaran a salvo a su hogar. Al final de la noche Leo apago las luces de los pasillos excepto del que era relativo al de Mikey, sabía que mucha oscuridad podía perturbar a su hermanito, paso por la habitación de Rafael, verificando que estuviera dormido en su hamaca.

Salió de allí directamente a su habitación, apenas se fue Rafa abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, aun estaba pensando en esa pelea.

No pasaría por alto tal cosa como el que su hermano haya despachado a más de treinta sujetos sin recibir rasguño alguno o siguiera cansarse, estaba fresco como lechuga cuando llegaron a casa.

No traía ni el mendigo polvo encima, en medio de sus reflexiones el Ninja de rojo recordó cierta ocasión hace varias semanas donde se había burlando de la compasión del líder, siempre tan altruista con sus enemigos, era increíble que un Shinobi de su altura (aunque odiase reconocer la superioridad de su hermano) jamás haya tomado una vida, la sangre que una que otra vez había ensuciado sus Katanas era por mero descuido o por necesidad, pero sin herir de manera letal.

Era desquiciante ver eso, ser Ninja era ser parte de la guerrilla militar de asalto del clan, era ser una sombra, era al fin y al cabo aunque lucharan contra los corruptos. Ser un asesino.

Ningún guerrero más temido en el mundo que un Shinobi. Y aun así conociendo cual puede ser el resultado en batallas, y cuales decisiones deben ser las necesarias para su supervivencia. Su hermano mayor no tenía sangre en sus manos, y no es como si ellos ya hubieran cegado una vida. Pero algún día el momento tendría que llegar. Si las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

Rafael sabia el poderoso guerrero que era el líder, sabía que no dudaría ante nada para proteger a sus seres queridos. Ya había visto esa mirada en Leo que le helaría la sangre hasta al más despiadado y bajo de los criminales a nivel mundial.

Pero de un momento a otro esta podía ser la mirada más bella y esperanzadora de todas.

Rafa le había dicho a Leo una vez que la lucecita de su aureola lo estaba fastidiando en combate y este solo atino a sonreírle.

Esa compasión suya. Pero al parecer había cambiado algo en la actitud de pelea de su hermano mayor.

No siguió pensando más y se dejo llevar por Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente el espectáculo de la mañana anterior no se repitió por un par de razones, Leo ya había desinfectado a puntos aterradores la guarida y los volvió a esperar en la sala con esa sonrisa perturbada suya. El Maestro Splinter salió junto con Donatelo a hacer unas compras cerca del apartamento de Casey quien acepto ayudarles ya que estos luego se dirigirían al depósito de chatarra militar.

Mikey salió muy temprano y atragantándose con la comida que apenas si trago, su tienda de comics favorita estaba en liquidación y tenía que gastar su presupuesto en todo lo que se le antojara comprar. Y Rafael tuvo asuntos que atender, por no decir buscar a Casey para desollarlo vivo, porque le pidió que fuera el por las entradas del concierto al cual irían en la noche, este solo se molesto por tener que hacer fila ataviado en un suéter con una gran capucha.

Hasta allí todo medio tolerable hasta que tuvo la mala suerte de tener que soportar a un viejo sordo y casi ciego que creía que era la fila para el banco y nadie lograba convérselo de lo contrario.

Rafael se dio cuenta de que ninguna fuerza movería al viejo radical de su lugar quien lo golpeo en la cabeza con el bastón que traía, aparte su aspecto ya era aterrador tenia Rastas canosas en la barba que llegaban al estomago y después de un rato llego la policía.

Con intenciones de llevarse al cuartel a todos.

Si, Casey estaba muerto.

Leonardo se vio solo en casa, calculo el tiempo que su Padre y Donnie tardarían comprando todo lo que hacía falta, calculo cuanto tiempo tardaría Miguel Ángel en la tienda de comics y cuanto podría tardar Rafael, aunque contaba con la señal de rastreo que tenía en su celular, que bueno que le dijo a Donatelo que se la facilitara.

Leonardo no tenia malos hábitos, era el hijo perfecto, según todos era el consentido y a la vez al que más le exigía Splinter, era el líder y quien se ocupaba de la casa, era quien siempre estaba al tanto de sus hermanos mas como Padre que como hermano mayor.

Acompañado con su madurez mental, era simplemente el orden y la pulcritud andante.

Pero, tenía un 'pequeño' secreto.

Al fin se vio solo, nadie quien escuchara su práctica particular en el dojo.

Había estado aprendiendo dinámica de choque y presión con Donatelo desde hacía un tiempo, Leonardo ciertamente no era la 'tecno-tortuga' de la familia, pero hasta él le podía ganar muchas discusiones a Donnie, diseño sus propios muñecos de pruebas para el entrenamiento especial que llevaba a cabo todas las mañanas a las cuatro en punto de la madrugada.

Había sus pros y sus contras.

Pros: lo harían el guerrero perfecto, combinando compasión y letalidad. Podría proteger a su familia con más poder y precisión.

Había muchos pros.

Pero los contras.

Cualquiera pensaría que los contras de su entrenamiento podrían ser catalogados como 'estupideces' pero para el eran una sentencia de muerte personal en cierto forma.

Se metió al cuarto de Rafael, este estaba hecho un desorden, luego le objetaría eso.

Busco en los cajones en donde guardaba los CD'S de música y tomo una caratula de entre las muchas que había desordenadas.

Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

De entre las paredes corredizas que había diseñado en el dojo aparte de los muñecos de simulación de presión, saco un pequeño estéreo, coloco el CD dentro.

Rafael tenía sus salidas nocturnas, Donatelo su fijación por la electrónica y Mikey con todo lo relativo a los juegos y azúcar. Hasta Sensei tenía gustos por ciertos dulces.

Su corazón latió ansioso, después de todo, el si tenía _un vicio_.

Puso a todo lo que daba el botón del volumen, la guarida comenzó a retumbar violentamente. El 'BOM' era de esos que logran hacer saltar a tu caja torácica.

Sin más comenzó a entrenar con la música a todo el volumen. Más específicamente: _**Figure 09 de Linkin Park.**_

Si era cierto, ellos entrenaban con cualquier tipo de música, pero a volúmenes moderados, aparte Splinter odiaba cualquier género o subgénero del Rock, pero por ser un roedor y tener demasiadas terminaciones nerviosas en las orejas que actuaban como súper receptores le dejaban doliendo la cabeza. Y la segunda que hacia palidecer a la primera ya que era una obvia excusa del Sensei es que: creía firmemente como todo padre que era 'música vandálica' o hasta endemoniada.

Leo por primera vez en su vida cuando escucho tales acordes como lo era el Metal sintió que podía canalizar su rabia en algo que no fuera un ser vivo.

Era un método de expresión.

¿Solo entrenar con la música como si fuera discoteca para metaleros era el problema? No también había otro factor.

Se había aficionado con las artes shaolin, ya dominaba cada arte marcial conocida en Japón, pero China era más basta.

Su entrenamiento obviamente autodidacta rayaba en el perfeccionismo, había dominado los estilos de los templos monásticos su capacidad de adaptación era perfecta. El problema en si es que no podía fanatizarse con un estilo ajeno al de su maestro. Era faltarle al respeto de cierta forma.

La música siguió con sus gritos guturales cuando el CD pasó a **Lying From You. **Leo enfoco sus ojos en el muñeco de pruebas era la exacta replica de un torso humano forrado en cuerdo de cerdo. Lo había programado para moverse a través de una plataforma electrónica que podía imitar la agilidad de cualquier Ninja del pie, cuando comenzó a moverse Leo ataco sin la piedad que lo caracterizaba, oprimiendo los puntos de presión en todo el torso el cual expulso humo de color rojo denotando que había dado en los puntos correctos.

Continuo con varios muñecos, que estaban más completos como cuello, piernas y brazos, tenía la velocidad de una cobra en las manos y la precisión de un cirujano. No fallo en ningún punto.

La música ayudaba a desahogar todo el estrés y fiereza que se negaba a mostrar en batalla. Se sonrojaba cuando recordaba que tomaba los discos de Rafael porque sería muy sospechoso si él fuera a comprar sus propios CD'S además de que a Splinter le daría un ataque.

Si ya había castigado a Rafael por tres meses por oír simple música una vez que no fue ni media canción ¿Qué le haría a él siendo el primogénito?

Y no era como si el arte de los puntos de presión que todos en el clan conocían como la última técnica del Jounin 'Kyusho-Jutsu' no la fueran a aprender. Oh bueno los que alcanzaran el nivel.

Pero el ya había dominado el Kyusho-Jutsu. No, lo que el aprendía era por lo que su familia no se podía enterar hasta que tuviera el grado Jounin, que honestamente ya prácticamente se había ganado, lo cual le causaba conmoción a Splinter al ver que su hijo de quince años ya casi era un Shinobi hecho.

Lo que el aprendía a perfeccionar era el famoso. Dim Mak 'o puntos de la muerte'

No quería manchar sus manos con sangre, pero en algún momento de su vida. Sabía que tendría que hacer lo impensable. Y se aseguraría de no causarle dolor a la víctima.

Ya había despachado a más de treinta hombres la noche anterior con los puntos de presión y le había presionado la arteria carótida al hombre de la crineja causándole una baja de presión, solo lo desmayo. Sabía que ese hombre podría haber matado a sus hermanos, y a el mismo si no supiera como proceden los monjes corrompidos como lo era ese sujeto.

En ese momento enlistaba sus ataques igual que ahora.

-_Tendones, músculos, arterias.- _susurraba mientras daba los tres golpes pertinentes con mortal precisión.

Ya había tomado clases de arcumputura con un sujeto chino por internet, tenía diagramas del cuerpo humano con los mas de trescientos puntos de presión del cuerpo humano señalados.

Meditaba y atacaba, sin piedad. Pero con los enemigos era diferente, solo inmovilizaba y causaba dolor para que no se movieran, no gastaba energía no liquidaba a nadie y el marguen de error era mínimo. Era mucho más noble dejarlos fuera de combate que torturar con sus ataques y cortar de tajo con sus amadas Katanas.

Otro golpe certero. Y el muñeco cayó al piso.

Luego de cinco minutos de practicar, ya había acabado de manera letal a diez de sus creaciones.

Lo de atacar a los muñecos era solo por dejar salir presión, ahora sentía lo que Rafael cuando pateaba traseros enemigos. Aunque le seguía pareciendo bárbaro hacer eso con un ser vivo.

Estaba en medio de su práctica cuando decidió cambiar la canción por ** One Step Closer. **Necesitaba motivación, volteo con una gran sonrisa, aunque su Padre dijera lo contrario. Adoraba el Metal.

Apenas se giro se quedo helado. La velocidad con la que apago el estéreo dejaría a Flash verde de la envidia.

Allí parado en la puerta del dojo con la quijada por el suelo estaba…Rafael.

Viéndolo como si fuera un alienígena con tres cabezas. Leonardo sintió como se le iban las fuerzas.

Descubierto.

Su secreto se haría conocido. Su Padre lo castigaría como a ninguna Tortuga se le ha castigado nunca antes. Estaba imaginándose todos los escenarios paranoicos que había imaginado antes en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero no, decidió enfrentar sus problemas cuando iba a abrir la boca para actuar en su defensa. Rafael comenzó a aplaudir.

-¡LEONARDO! ¿¡POR DIOS QUE MOVIMIENTOS FUERON ESOS!?- estaba con la ensoñación pura en los ojos, asombrado comenzó a revisar los muñecos, no recordaba ver a Donnie hacerlos el siempre le asistía con las herramientas, y en toda su afán por saber por qué su hermano parecía más bien un guerrero creado con ingeniería genética.

Primero se enojo de sobre manera con su hermano mayor. Mientras exigía saber todo acerca de sus prácticas clandestinas. Porque no lo había compartido.

Obtuvo sus explicaciones mientras compartían unas tazas de té y otra de café en el tatami del dojo.

Rafael asintió, comprendiendo a su hermano. Por un momento Leo sintió en el ambiente una comprensión muy grande, aunque no logro que Rafael guardara el secreto a menos que le prometiera que le enseñaría si el Sensei se negaba.

Era la primera vez que Leo veía un apoyo como ese de uno de sus hermanos, y sobre todo del segundo al mando.

Pero antes de que la Tortuga de rojo se fuera. Se detuvo en las puertas del dojo se giro con cara de homicida y le conecto a Leonardo un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Este quedo atónito

-Eso intrépido, fue por tomar mis CD'S sin permiso y por entrar a mi habitación sin lo antes mencionado.

Leonardo acepto su culpa.

-Y otra cosa.

Leo lo vio derrotado, Rafael esperaba otra cosa a cambio de su silencio para con el Sensei y los menores del hogar.

-Iré con Casey a un concierto de Rap me dejaras llegar a la hora que se me de mi gana o no hay trato.

Se cruzo de brazos decidido.

Leonardo tuvo que aceptar, no había caso estaba acorralado.

Finalmente Rafael le dio una sonrisa cómplice y este la correspondió con una de gratitud.

Leonardo sabía que le iba a costar caro el silencio de su hermano. Esperaba que un par de salidas sin hora de llegada calmara la diabólica mente de Rafa.


End file.
